yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Roughraff
is a Rank E Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. As of ''Yo-kai Watch 3, Roughraff evolves into Roughgraff when fused with Merican Flour. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Roughraff is a green-skinned lizard/-like Yo-Kai with a short tail, large orange claws on his feet, a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth, a long red tongue, and orange markings surrounding his eyes and inner ears. His most notable trait is his large orange pompadour, giving him the appearance of a Japanese high school delinquent. He wears blue pants and white gauze around his waist. Matching his delinquent-like appearance, Roughraff behaves in a very similar manner; he has little respect for others and tries to solve problems in a rough manner. In the anime, he attempted to mug Komasan, referring to him as a hillbilly; he also tried to fight Fidgephant, which only resulted in him getting inspirited by the elephant Yo-kai. When summoned by Nathan Adams for the first time, he answered in a noticeably rude way of talking. In spite of his negative qualities, he is able to develop respect for certain people, such as Manjimutt after their fist brawl; Peckpocket after a pick-pocketing contest, striking an odd friendship; Bruff after learning he acted just like him when he was young; Bowminos after learning he is a tough and bad apologizing domino; Rawry since they are both troublemakers; Oh Wheel after driving him recklessly without crashing him; and Blazion. Despite this, Roughraff's methods of rebellious behavior tend to be on the tame and petty side, with these attributes transferring onto those he possesses. Roughraff has an odd phobia of hot waters, as seen when summoned by Nate to confront Sproink, which can be attributed to his lizard-like nature working against him. In the English version of the anime, he has the accent of a greaser or biker, which caused Sproink to refer to him as such. Roughraff's most notable ability revolves around his possession; he can bring out rudeness in the people he possesses, causing them to act as delinquents. The effects do not dispel until Roughraff is defeated. In the anime, he did this to Edward Archer. He is also very fast, striking a motorbike-driving-like pose and running at high speeds when chased. However, the only times Roughraff actually did this were in EP003 and EP122. Roughraff is one of Nate's usual choice when he needs a tough Yo-kai. When summoned, Roughraff always answers him in a rough tone of talking. After befriending Peckpocket, he bluntly said to Nathan to not disturb him when causing mischief with the bird Yo-Kai. He was first summoned by Nate when Fidgephant was causing the boys at his school trouble, but Roughraff was quickly ensnared by the Yo-kai's power, causing him to wait in line. In EP072, EP076, EP122, it seems as if Roughraff got annoyed from being summoned by Nate. Also, in the anime, Roughraff manages to earn the frienships of several Yo-kai, usually after confronting them. Roughraff forged a singular friendship with Peckpocket after he and the bird Yo-Kai continuously robbed one another of their belongings. After Peckpocket befriended Nathan, he and Roughraff left to hang out; became friends with Rawry and caused havoc in the neighborhood; quickly grew to respect Manjimutt after they'd battled, acknowledging his strength. He, alongside 10 other Yo-kai, fell to Bruff's 'Cool big bro'-like charms. Roughraff got annoyed by continuous apologies from Bowminos. In the end, he befriends him because of how tough and bad the apologizing domino is. He was initially annoyed by Oh Wheel's carelessness, but he drives him carefully at a high speed and the two of them become friends. He bumped into Blazion and fought him. They beat each other up in a draw match. Roughraff liked how tough Blazion was and became his friend. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Roughraff appears in the Desolate Lane in Uptown Springdale, as well as the Catwalk. He also appears in the 1st and 2nd Circles of Infinite Inferno. ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Roughraff can be only found by being selected as one of three Yo-Kai at the beginning of the game with the Select-A-Coin. Roughraff can be found in the Tucked Away Lot ans in the Secret Byway. ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Roughraff debuts in EP003, when it is revealed that he is the cause of Eddie's sudden turn of personality. When confronted by Nate and Whisper, he flees from the scene without dispelling Eddie of his possession, causing Nate to chase him in order to defeat him to turn Eddie back to normal. After finally catching up to him, Nathan summons Jibanyan to battle Roughraff, but the cat Yo-kai quickly falls victim to his possession and becomes Baddinyan. Nathan resorts to summoning Manjimutt and after encouraging him to confront Roughraff, the two engage in a brawl. After a long battle, it ends in a draw, the two Yo-kai lay on the ground, bruised and laughing. Roughraff acknowledges Manjimutt's strength and shakes hands with him. Sometime after that, Roughraff gives Nathan his Yo-kai Medal. In EP007, he attempts to rob Komasan, but flees when Nate arrives on the scene. He is first summoned in EP008 to confront Fidgephant, who was inspiriting the boys in his school and causing ridiculously long lines for the bathrooms. Before Roughraff could really do anything, however, he was ensnared by Fidgephant's power and quickly joined the line as well. Strangely, he is not seen after this point in the episode. In EP015, the delinquent gecko tried to prevent himself from going into the hot spring with Sproink due to his lizard-like nature. Roughraff ends up getting pushed in by Whisper, but they both end up getting smashed by Sproink's wooden wash tubs. In EP026, he and Peckpocket have a pickpocket war and rob each other's stuff. In the end, Peckpocket gives Nate his medal, Roughraff tells Nate not to disturb them while they rob a mall for milkshakes, and they leave as friends. In EP027, Roughraff was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he is among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP035, Roughraff makes a cameo in Baddinyan's pirate crew as a part of Directator's latest movie. Roughraff was seen in the "Hangin' with Mr. Crabbycat" segments as a rebellious student of Mr. Crabbycat. In M01, he used his Soultimate against a Wicked Yo-kai, saying he's having a mad hair day. In EP054, Furdinand makes his hair longer and wackier. In EP063, he competes in the Yo-kai April Foolathon, but he falls for a new punk jacket and Verygoodsir eliminates him. In EP064, Bruff admits that he acted like Roughraff when he was young causing Roughraff to fall for Bruff's big-bro charms. In EP072, he gets annoyed by the many apologies of Bowminos. In the end, they say to each other that they are pretty bad and become friends. In EP076, he becomes friends with Rawry and the two punks make too much loud noise in the neighborhood. However, Jibanyan does Paws of Fury to make Rawry's sunglasses loose, thus defeating Roughraff and throwing him off. Season 2 In EP082, Minochi makes him and several other envious Yo-kai jealous at Nate because he was not summoned when they wanted to be. In EP107, he spreads rumors about Jibanyan and Whisper to Komajiro due to Kakusan. Particularly, the Whisper rumor later infuriated him and several other fuming Yo-kai, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In EP119, he competes in the Yo-1 Grand Prix and gets in the way of Hailey Anne and Usapyon. However, she summons Peckpocket to steal all pieces of his car. Although Roughraff did not get injured by thorns, he is still rammed by a rampaging Speedemountain, thus getting him out. After 46 episodes of summoning hiatus, Roughraff was summoned in EP122 to confront Oh Wheel. Surprisingly, the hooligan is annoyed by Oh Wheel's carelessness. After Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Roughraff learn he became a Yo-kai due to his original careless driver, Roughraff decides to drive Oh Wheel, with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan as passengers. When it seems like Roughraff was going to drive recklessly, he actually drives at a high speed without damaging Oh Wheel. Oh Wheel enjoyed how savage and thorough Roughraff was and the two of them become friends. Oh Wheel gives Nate his medal and Nate accepts the fact Roughraff can make friends despite his negative qualities. As he was about to drive home, Oh Wheel runs out of gas and he, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan have to push him. Oh Wheel says his catchphrase for the last time in this episode, much to the others' annoyance. In EP124, Hailey, Usapyon, Peckpocket, and Rawry learn about his origins. He was born from the chopped pompadour of a gang leader who was trying to impress his former girlfriend. It is also revealed that the hooligan can retreat in his own pompadour, which causes the gang leader to flee frightened as the Yo-kai reemerges from whatever he was doing privately. As Roughraff gossips with his punk pals, Hailey and Usapyon make their final conclusions about the gecko lizard rebel. Later in the episode, he gets inspirited by Darisu. Game data Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch 3 Stats | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = tough|yo-kai = Gurerurin YW1-016.png}} Moveset |55|-|Single enemy}} |20|Earth|Single enemy}} *Revenge does not trigger if the user is knocked out or is hit by Drain-attribute damage. Quotes *'Befriended (''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): '''"Heh. Tough guy, huh? I guess we could be buddies..." Etymology * "Gurerurin" derives from gureru (グレる, "going delinquent, falling in with the wrong crowd"). "Roughraff" is a portmanteau of rough and riffraff. * In Spanish, "Rebelcebú" is a portmanteau of rebelde ''("rebel") with Belzebú ("Beelzebub", used with the meaning of "hellcat, rogue"). Origin Roughraff combines the stereotypical traits of Japanese delinquent youths, namely the flashy ducktail hairstyle, bare chest with a ''sarashi worn around the waist, and squatting position of someone hanging out in back alleys (called "yankee-zuwari" -ヤンキー座り- in Japanese), with the youkai called imori ''(written with the kanji for "gecko" but pronounced differently), geckos possessed by the souls of dead warriors that haunt castle ruins and will gang up on anyone coming through their territory. Trivia * He is voiced by Brent Pendergrass. * Most of the Yo-Kai Roughraff had befriended in the anime belong to the Eerie Tribe (Manjimutt, Peckpocket and Rawry). * In the game, he has caused trouble for Nate and Whisper 6 times. ** He stole Jibanyan's Photo of Amy. ** He was blocking the Tucked Away Lot bike that Springdale Kids Detective Team used to hide their Detective Badge+. ** 2 Roughraffs accompany a Badude who is blocking the rare model kit. ** 2 Roughraffs and 1 Badude were ruining Copperled's banquet preparations. ** Although, Roughraff is required for the "No More Mr. Nice Kid" Request, he overdoes his bad boy inspiriting on Stephen. This makes him pick a fight with a fish at Jungle Hunter, stuff himself with candy, and go to the arcade and expect himself to get taken by the cops at the arcade * Roughraff is one of the few Yo-kai to get different Medal artwork in Korea. * He is the only Yo-kai to be summoned by Nate but defeated by him in the end. ** In EP076, Nate summons him to confront Rawry, but he is defeated by Jibanyan after the two punks cause trouble together. ** In the game, Nate summons him to turn Stephen into a hooligan, but he overdoes his inspiriting and he is defeated at the arcade. * Roughraff's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Reyell, Gremlin, Pomp, and Greaser. * In EP003, Whisper mentions that Roughraff is responible for 98% of troublemakers worldwide. * Almost every time he is summoned by Nate, he simply ends up becoming friends with the Yo-Kai they were trying to deal with. In Other Languages * Portuguese (Brazil): ''Delinquentin * Arabic: شنكل fr:Loubarbare de:Rebelzebub pl:Roughraff Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Orange Yo-kai